


First Encounters

by Enlightened_Introvert



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth-born Rose Quartz, F/F, Fluff, Meta, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rebellion, Slavery, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightened_Introvert/pseuds/Enlightened_Introvert
Summary: Pearl knew that she was defective, useless, and destined to be shattered...until she met Rose.It is with this unusual gem that she finds a like-mind, a companion, a purpose, despite the inherent risks of a Pearl cavorting with another gem. Unbeknownst to her, her interactions will lead Pearl to be swept up in the currents of rebellion that threaten to batter Homeworld.UPDATE: I've pretty much lost inspiration for this fic so, until I find it again, I won't be continuing it.





	1. A New Owner

Pearl trotted dutifully behind her new owner, Pink Lace Agate, as she made her rounds, checking with each of the Rose Quartz squadron that was tasked to guard the eastern flank of Pink Diamond’s palace. This was the first time that she had allowed Pearl to accompany her on this very prudent task, and Pearl was determined to make a good impression.

In her thousand years of existence, Pearl had seen plenty of gems. She’d passed hands more times than she could count…well, perhaps that was an exaggeration. Despite the general belief about Pearls, she was much smarter than they thought. However, she stopped counting owners when the total reached the double digits. At that point, it was only a matter of time before she was deemed a lost cause and shattered, even though she really wasn’t sure what the problem was.

Pearl liked to think that it wasn’t about her defect. The most obvious trait that made her stand out was the fact that her elongated gem caused her to stand nearly a head taller than the average Pearl; it was considered improper for a Pearl to be taller than her master, let alone _unnecessarily_ tall. Due to her height, however, she was usually awarded to gems that would be taller than her, such as lower-ranking Agates, who weren’t very picky where looks were concerned, and they were always so busy that they rarely paid attention to her, anyway. She suspected that it might be her hidden defect—her inability to be content in her current situation—that was off-putting; after all, any gem should be happy doing what they were designed to accomplish, nothing more and nothing less. 

She was always returned to the growing facility for reassignment.

Head down and lost in thought, listening only to the sound of her Agate's heels, Pearl nearly ran into Pink Lace when she suddenly stopped in front of the two soldiers that stood at attention, arms crossed is a diamond-salute. With a startled gasp, Pearl quickly jumped behind her, where she belonged, eliciting a grumble and a sigh from her owner. Pink Lace regarded the soldiers with a stony gaze.

“Report,” she demanded shortly, looking from one to the other.

“no suspicious activity since the last report,” One of the Rose Quartz soldiers replied. Her gem was embedded in the middle of her chest, her long, messy white curls contrasting with her dusty pink complexion.

“Very good,” Pink Lace replied to no one in particular, as she began to pace in front of the gems. Pearl, at a loss as to whether she should stay still or follow behind her owner, finally decided to stand inconspicuously to the side. The last she thing wanted to do was make another mistake, especially not in front of these gems. Pink began to debrief the gems for their next assignment.

“In the next few rotations, half of this squadron will be transported on a special mission, assigned by Pink Diamond herself…” She began to go off on a tangent about how generous their diamond was, giving these young, inexperienced gems (although they couldn’t have been any younger than Pearl; given their origin in the first Earth kindergarten, they could have easily been a couple thousand years old) such a big responsibility. She put particular emphasis on how important the task was, as if it had been gift that was graciously rewarded, rather than a new responsibility that had been thrust upon these soldiers who had no authority to complain.

When Agate turned her back, the second soldier rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, earning an elbow in the side from her companion. They launched into a silent argument that ended when Agate turned back to them, beholding their falsely-pleasant demeanor.

Glancing up at this gem, Pearl was struck by how different she was compared to the other soldiers she had come across. Her hair was a magnificent flurry of perfect pink curls that sprawled across he shoulders and down her back, and the gem on her abdomen stood out against her peachy skin. It wasn’t her looks, however, that set her apart (although that certainly was an appealing factor); it was the energy she let off, the way she carried herself and interacted with those around her. The way she smiled as if she weren’t on the verge of being reprimanded…

She was smiling at Pearl.

Pearl felt her face grow hot immediately and she quickly looked away, much to the amusement of the rebellious soldier, who let out a low chuckle that Agate could not hear over her own rambling. Finally losing her patience, the first soldier elbowed the second again and cleared her throat.

“Pardon me, Pink Lace Agate, but what is the mission that we have been assigned?” She asked meekly.

With a glare, she replied, “to aid in the training of the gems in the Prime Kindergarten on Earth. The first Amethysts have emerged, and with conquest within sight for several new colonies, you are the only quartz that can be spared.”

“Earth?” The second soldier asked excitedly.

Pink Lace Agate didn’t grace her with a response. Instead, she dismissed the two soldiers and began to move towards the next group. As Pearl passed by the soldiers behind Agate, her eyes met those of the soldier, who winked and gave her a cheeky smile before sauntering after her sister.

“Can you believe it?!” Pearl heard her cry, “I’ve always wanted to train young gems!” The first soldier smacked her in the back of the head and began to loudly reprimand her for her conduct in front of their superior, to which the other clarified that she had acted that way _behind_ their superior and that there was no need to fuss. Eliciting another smack to the head, they disappeared around the corner to continue their watch. Realizing that she was being left behind, Pearl hurried to keep up with her dutiful owner.

Pearl smiled in spite of the extreme embarrassment she felt at being so disarmed. She almost regretted not being able to meet this jovial soldier, despite the inherent risks, but little did she know, this was only their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on a theory I read on Tumblr that Pearl had belonged to an Agate, and that's how she met Rose. I really liked this idea, okay?!


	2. Dear Pearl

Rose Quartz was terrible at her job. How could she not be?

The pressure of keeping such a powerful ability secret from her own diamond, her own sisters, was enough to make any soldier nervous. It was always a struggle to keep it hidden in the heat of battle, even as the enemy was fast approaching and they were vastly outnumbered. Her control over organic plant matter—and her ease of mastering it, after so little time among it on Earth—would have made her quite an asset to the Diamonds, and she was not fond of the idea of becoming a valuable object.

But this was not the cause of her ineptness as a soldier.

She was quick to learn and incredibly clever in battle, secretly throwing out her consciousness into the surrounding fauna to find the safest and most hidden path. Tactics and defense were her specialty, and she had received high praise from both her commanding officer (surprising, considering how sour tempered those Agates were) and Pink Diamond herself. She even enjoyed doing it, as long as she wasn’t personally slaughtering other gems.

No, she had a secret far more precious, far more valuable, that she had to protect, as much as it ate away at her very sanity. She had the ability to heal cracked gems, as well as organic matter, with her tears.

She had discovered this ability in the midst of a particularly horrible battle. As her battalion was defending the front lines, one of her sisters--5XC--was blasted squarely in the shoulder, where her gem was located. In the shock of the moment, Rose forgot all about her orders and rushed to help her fallen comrade. Her gem…Rose felt sick thinking of it even a thousand years later…was split almost all the way through, and it made a crunching noise every time she moved. She was drifting quickly.

Rose sobbed over her, so overcome with this sudden grief over a sister she admittedly hardly knew. In an instant, the gem began to glow and, in a flash of light, it was completely intact, good as new. The newly revived Rose Quartz, still blinded by the haze of war, hardly noticed that anything was amiss as she charged past her stunned sister and began defending the gap that was left in their line.

From her post, outside of the East gates of Pink Diamond’s palace, Rose glanced over at the very gem she rescued, who had no clue she had been on the brink of death. She had no idea that her sister beside her was currently committing treason by harboring undocumented abilities. She wouldn’t be surprised, however; Rose was always getting into trouble.

Agrokinesis was easy to conceal. How could she—a soldier, of all occupations—have the ability to mend injured gems when her main directive is to aid in their destruction?

This was the moral dilemma she carried with her, torn between different shades of guilt. She could follow her calling as a soldier, and feel the heavy weight of her deeds crush her, or she could follow her calling as a healer and practice non-violence, but face the repercussions from her higher ups. Anyone, her sisters and certainly her commander, could say without a doubt that she was defective, and in the moment that her healing powers revealed themselves, Rose was sure this was true.

Her powers could hardly be called defects; rather, they were unintentional assets that the diamonds could exploit. Rose’s defect, as she had come to understand it, was that she was made with two opposing purposes. Following one would be a direct betrayal of the other. However, following the purpose of a soldier would put Rose in a far more favorable position.

Unfortunately, Rose thought with her heart, rather than her head.

Just then, she saw a familiar face…more familiar than the hundreds of other faces that looked just like it.

“Hey, that looks like Pink Lace’s pearl,” Rose commented to her companion, pointing in her direction. “She looks lost. I’m going to see if I can help her.”

5XC rolled her eyes. “If this is another ploy to get out of guard duty-“

“Is it such a crime to help a gem in need of assistance?”

“She should already know the way. You are only responsible for the task you were assigned to, which is to guard this entrance.”

“Oh, lighten up, Ecsy,” Rose insisted cheekily, even as she sauntered over to the unfortunate Pearl, garnering a loud groan from her sister. She tapped the Pearl gently on her shoulder, trying hard not to startle her. Her attempt was fruitless, however, as she nearly jumped a foot in the air at her touch.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I wasn’t- I didn’t mean- I was just…”She kept starting and stopping frantically.

Rose shushed her soothingly. “Calm down, dear, it’s alright.” Pearl looked taken aback for a moment, and Rose suddenly felt embarrassed for having been so personal with her. “I’m sorry, d- Pearl. I’m always so used to speaking with my sisters. Can I help you?”

“Um…y-yes, please,” she stammered gratefully. “I need to deliver something to the Rhodonite in charge of the disciplinary division, but I don’t know where she is.”

Try as she might, Rose couldn’t hold back the chuckle that bubbled up. “Sounds like someone is in trouble. Lucky for you, I’m _very_ familiar with this Rhodonite. Just follow me.”

With that, she led Pearl to her destination, taking a longer route than she would have chosen otherwise. While they still had the freedom of open conversation, Rose tried to start with something neutral.

“How long have you been working for Pink Lace Agate?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Pearl replied, “only a few years.”

“A few years in close proximity to Pink Lace sounds like _quite_ a dream!” Rose replied sarcastically. Then, realizing that this might upset Pearl, she glanced back at her. Pearl was looking around frantically, before settling her eyes on Rose, moving closer to whisper conspiratorially.

“Pink Lace Agate isn’t as bad as my last owner. All she does is ignore me and get annoyed when I get in her way. My last owner was a mid-ranking soldier who always grabbed my arm too tight and yelled at me when I didn’t do things fast enough.”

Rose felt something deep in her chest stir, and she desperately wanted to hold this gem close. The purpose of Pearls was such a fact of life that no one thought to question it, even Rose failed to think of the implications as high ranking officials glided past her one by one while their dutiful servants—slaves—scurried after them. The only gems that were really open to listen to the testimony of a Pearl were other Pearls and Abalone, and Rose was honestly flattered that this one was willing to risk sharing this information with her, too.

Not wanting to force the moment, Rose let the subject drop. The rest of the trip was made in what she hoped was companionable silence. Pearl stood closer to her and her shoulders weren’t hiked up to her ears, if that was any indication of how the interaction went.

“Here we are, d- Pearl,” She whispered, catching herself once again. The guards, Rose Quartzes from another battalion of from Facet 1, regarded Rose with a bit of disdain. They couldn’t judge her too harshly, however; she was older than them, after all. “I would take you all the way to her office, but I don’t want your first impression of our venerable supreme justice to be her shouting at me.”

“Why would she yell at you?”

“Let’s just say I’m not her favorite soldier,” Rose replied, nudging her shoulder as she ushered her towards the door. “Good luck, Pearl.”

Pearl stopped and turned to Rose one more time. “You can call me whatever you want,” she whispered, quiet enough so that the guards couldn’t hear, smiling hesitantly.

Rose chuckled. Plenty of gems have flirted with her, but this was the first time she had heard something so forward coming from a Pearl. To return the favor, Rose bowed deeply before the demure gem. “Thank you, dear Pearl,” Rose replied saucily, catching a glimpse of the deep blue blush that now dominated her face, paired with a giddy grin.

Composing herself, Pearl turned and approached the door herself, stating her business, and waltzing into the chambers as if she knew the place. The guards looked at Rose like she was crazy, but Rose didn’t give them the opportunity to question her actions.

She was more of a lover than a fighter. Her gem type and placement didn’t help in this matter. And for the first time in her life, the lover in her has discovered a new kind of interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but school got in the way and I really wanted to focus on my other fic. I will be uploading fairly regularly from now on, since my final final exam is tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Gossip

Pink Lace’s busy days were always the best.

Often, she would have little patience with Pearl’s hovering about her office, and end up sending her off on some pointless, time-consuming task. Sometimes she would simply tell Pearl to leave her alone, essentially giving Pearl permission to roam the sprawling, ancient city that was the heart of the gem Homeworld. The sheer amount of history, of variety, between the walls of the city and among its inhabitants was unlike anything she had encountered on the small, sparsely populated outposts she was usually sent to.

Despite her boundless curiosity for this incredible place, Pearl tried to keep to the quieter reaches of Pink Diamond’s district, often stopping to speak with Abalone, her only reliable source of goings-on around the city. This oh so happened to be where the countless hangars were located, where ships returning from distant colonies would dock. But she was only interested in gossip, certainly not the wonders of exploration (or a means of escape)…

The Abalone were created in the same place as Pearls, coming from a particularly watery colony belonging to Blue Diamond and distributed throughout Homeworld and the outlying colonies, wherever they were requested. Even in the creation process itself, they both were formed from nacre, an organic material formed inside an organic being, instantly marking them as lower on Homeworld’s meticulously enforced caste system. However, the Abalone were set even lower than Pearls. With their dark, heavily iridescent gemstones that were impossible to color to an owner’s specifications and often manifested in an unsightly crescent shape, they were destined to be general servants, doing the work that no one else would do.

“Pearl!” Called one of the Abalone as she gently scrubbed foreign substances from a beautifully carved statue, depicted an unrecognizable gem. She, like Pearl, was a little too tall for her gem type, an outsider among her kind. Her gem, a narrow crescent, was placed on the small of her back. The top of her loose-fitting uniform was tied about her waist, with a backless tank top revealing her gem. “Has your Agate finally given you leave?”

“Well I certainly didn’t sneak off,” Pearl tittered.

“Wouldn’t admit it if you did, though,” Abalone replied with a grin, laying down her tools. “Have you heard about our Diamond’s colony?”

“Earth? What about it?” Pearl replied, sitting on the steps beside her companion.

She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “I heard the rebellion has plans there next.”

“On Earth?! But where did-” Pearl exclaimed. Abalone shushed her, pulling her close once more.

“Not so loud! I can’t say; I just figured I should inform you.”

“Why is that?”

Abalone smiled at her slyly, nudging her arm. “Well…it is interesting information, is it not? And seeing how you’ve been flitting about with that Rose Quartz…”

“She showed me where the courtroom was! Once!” Pearl replied indignantly, trying to hide her face.

“All I wish to say is she’s going to Earth in a few rotations. It seems like pertinent information that she would like to know— “ Before Pearl could question Abalone’s association with this Rose Quartz, she continued—“and you may be interested in her reaction.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see!” Abalone laughed, picking up her tools. “Now scoot, I believe my supervisor is approaching.”

Pearl trotted away as Nacre, the purest gem of their kind, glided around the corner to oversee the work being completed. If there was ever a gem who would report her for hanging about where she wasn’t needed, it was her (despite the fact that she had no authority over another gem’s Pearl). She decided to make herself scarce, and perhaps seek out the Rose Quartz.

Skirting behind the ancient but surprisingly pristine buildings, Pearl found herself on an empty avenue, shrouded in shadow. Unease settled in the core of her being as she looked about for a better path, but found none besides the way she came, where that Nacre was firmly planted. There was no way she could sneak past her, and the repercussions of getting caught were severe. She decided to take her chances with the shadows.

She had heard stories of what occurred in the dark recesses of Homeworld, none of them particularly savory. Focusing on the light illuminating the end of the path, Pearl quickened her pace.

Suddenly, she heard the soft crunch of footsteps from one of the adjoining alleyways. Panic gripped her chest as she froze in place, trying to pinpoint the noise. Yet, there was another, equally alarming sound of running feet from the lighted exit. Whatever compelled these soldiers to hurry into this location, Pearl did not want to find out. Making a split-second decision, she snuck down the nearest side street, nearly colliding with a large gem standing in her way.

Before she could scream in terror, a big, soft hand clamped firmly over her mouth as a strong arm pulled her deeper into the shadows. Several familiar voices sounded from the space that she had just occupied.

“Show yourself!” A Rose Quartz called into the darkness, followed by the sound of weapons being summoned. The gem behind her held Pearl closer, her body warm and tense. Thankfully, she was moving backwards, away from confrontation, but further away from the light.

“Don’t make a sound,” the gem breathed, and Pearl jumped at the voice.

“Rose?” She mumbled behind her hand.

“Shush.”

As the footsteps receded outside their hiding spot, Rose slowly released Pearl and began to move down a branching path. Pearl trotted after her.

“What are you doing here?” Pearl asked anxiously, looking about for more soldiers...or rebels.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Rose deflected.

“The rebellion,” Pearl said suddenly, remembering her previous conversation, “the rebellion is going to strike on Earth next.”

“Where did you hear that?!” Rose whispered harshly, stopping in her tracks.

“She wouldn’t say who she got it from,” Pearl replied cautiously. This answer wasn’t good enough, however. Rose guided Pearl into the doorway of an abandoned building, gripping her shoulders firmly, enough to get her point across but not enough to hurt.

“Listen, it’s important that you tell me who told you.” Noticing the hesitation on Pearl’s face, she amended, “nothing will happen to her, I promise.”

Trying one last time to protect her friend, Pearl replied, “she told me to tell you this…to see your reaction.”

The urgency on Rose’s face turned to exasperation as she slapped a hand on her forehead. “Abalone, of course!”

“Wha-, do you know her?!” Pearl was confused.

“Yes, but that’s not important,” Rose chuckled, swiping a hand through her hair. “Are you two friends?”

“In a sense, yes,” Pearl replied. “She gives me news of what does on around the city and I give her someone to gossip to. She’s nice.”

“No, she’s not!” Rose cried jovially, “not with that stunt she tried to pull!”

Suddenly, they were nearing another exit, the light enticingly close. Before sending her off, however, Rose pulled Pearl to the side one last time.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Oh! O-of course.”

“Would you like to go somewhere with me next rotation?” She asked, fingering a stray curl.

This thing between them, whatever it was, was going further than was appropriate. She shouldn’t even be interacting with a gem to whom she didn’t belong, let alone accepting her invitations. Yet, a louder part of her mind was dying to say yes, therefore…

“Sure! Where do you want to go?” _I’m going to be in so much trouble._

“Just meet me here,” Rose replied with a smile. It dropped a little, as she continued urgently, “but if there are any soldiers in the vicinity, I want you to turn around and go straight back to Pink Lace. Understand?”

“Yes, I do.” _I’m going to be in SO much trouble._

“Then it’s a date.” Pearl could not tell in the dark, but it looked like Rose was blushing a light pink. For some reason, this was even more disarming than her charming smile, but before she could be fully absorbed in the spectacle, one question crossed her mind.

“Wait, what are _you_ doing here?”

“That’s top secret,” Rose replied. Considering the fact that she was hiding in the shadows from her own sisters, it seemed that she also wasn’t supposed to be there. However, Pearl let the suspicions drop. At the very least, they were equally at fault in this situation.

She had no idea what she was getting into.

“Well…I suppose I’ll see you soon, Rose,” she whispered in farewell.

“Next rotation, dear Pearl,” Rose whispered back, grasping Pearl’s small hand in her own, rubbing her thumb across her delicate knuckles fleetingly before drifting back into the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Prelude

_Stars._

_Stars and moons and planets and galaxies!_

Rose ran through the gambit, smiling to herself excitedly as she made her way to her facet’s barracks, marching along in long, even strides so as not to draw attention. She did that enough as it was, and she wasn’t prepared to explain herself if a suspicious Agate were to question her behavior in passing. Of course, she would have to stifle her feelings once she entered the barracks, but moving along the wide, relatively empty soldiers’ corridors, she allowed herself to indulge in her giddy fantasies.

She never planned on inviting Pearl to the gathering, or even letting her know what she had been getting into. Pearl struggled enough to do what she was told, thus saving herself from the unfortunate fate of a gem that did not do what they were made to do according to Homeworld’s standards. But the perfect opportunity had presented itself! Rose didn’t want to get this clueless gem in any trouble, but she hated to lead her on just to lie to her. There was something about her, as well, that set her apart from the average Pearls, average gems. She deserved the opportunity, at least.

Rose was pulled from her musing by the sound of voices as she approached the barracks, pink light flooding from its doors. She took a deep breath, running through the plan once more in her head: check in with her supervisor, mingle with her sisters to evade suspicion, and duck out while no one was looking. The room was full of soldiers, taking a break from their duties as another group took their place. They carried on as Rose Quartzes do, smiling and laughing and making the most of their dull situation, confined to this room and forbidden from partaking in what quartz soldiers would consider entertainment, such as rough-housing.

Rose approached the large, crystalline terminal at the far end of the barracks, guarded by two stern-faced Agates as a precaution against any misgivings. She cast them both a pleasant smile, one that all Rose Quartzes were prided on, which was met with unamused silence. Placing her hand on the terminal, she felt the machine hold her in place as a small drone detached from its base, throwing out a red laser that scanned from top to bottom. In a millisecond, her identity flashed across the screen.

**_Name:_ ** _Rose Quartz 1F2L Cut 5XB_

**_System:_ ** _Crystal_

**_Planet:_ ** _Earth_

**_Origin:_ ** _Facet 1, Alpha Kindergarten_

Below her designation flashed a list of minor offenses that she had been charged of, marking her as a problem soldier that had to be monitored. The Agates watched the warnings slide across the screen, unsurprised; they had encountered Rose and her nonsense more times than they cared for. Duties fulfilled for the time being, Rose nodded to her superiors and drifted into the group.

“Hello, 5XB!” one sister called from above, motioning for her to approach. Rose obliged, always happy to exchange pleasantries with her sisters.

6XB was her row mate, and one of the few gems from her facet that still tolerated Rose, without knowing her secrets. Rose leapt gracefully up to where the gem waved, her halo of pastel pink curls bobbing enthusiastically, from her perch five rows up. Touching down in the cubby beside her sister, Rose smiled in greeting.

“It’s been so long, darling!” 6XB cried, clutching Rose’s hand. “We hardly ever talk.”

“If only we were made in the same column,” Rose sighed, patting the top of 6XB’s hand.

“So, what kind of trouble have you been getting in lately?”

“What, me?!” Rose cried in mock-offense. “I’ve been absolutely straight-laced since the moment I emerged!”

“Really? Because I remember you falling on your face,” 6XB laughed.

“Okay, straight-laced and a little clumsy,” Rose retorted with a chuckle. She lowered her voice and continued, “but you know that isn’t something to talk about here. Half the trouble I’m involved in would drive the Agates mad.”

“Somehow, I feel that that’s an understatement, considering you already do that.” She stared at the far wall, as if debating whether to say what she wanted to say. “So, what about that Pearl?”

Rose groaned in frustration. Of course she would know. “Is everyone talking about it?”

“Everyone here except the Agates,” she replied slyly.

“I’ve only seen her three times! How does word travel so quickly?”

“Well if you would flirt a little less obviously somewhere other than in front of Pink Diamond’s palace…”

“I was _helping_ her!” Rose clarified indignantly, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. It was all jest, but she couldn’t quell the rising embarrassment at being so transparent.

“Riiiight,” 6XB drawled, nudging Rose playfully. “Just remember that, if Pink Lace finds out, you’ll be in big trouble, and so will your little friend.”

“Well,” Rose declared matter-of-factly, “it’s a good thing she doesn’t have eyes in the back of her head, since behind her back is where I do all my mischief.” With a wink, she began to slip back out of her perch. “Speaking of mischief, I need to go.”

“5, you know you aren’t supposed to leave,” 6XB stated desperately, grasping at Rose’s wrist. “This is a time to relax before duty and socialize with our sisters, can’t the mischief wait?”

“I’m sorry, 6XB, but this is important,” Rose stated firmly. “Next time, dear.”

Disappointed yet understanding, 6XB nodded. “Be careful, 5.”

“I’ll see you later, 6.” Rose leapt down, looking back at the earnest gem one last time before trudging her way through the group, trying to avoid the watchful eyes of her superiors.

* * *

 

Nervous was an understatement. Pearl was positively quaking with anticipation.

She trotted along the ancient streets on the path she had taken during her previous excursion, both familiar yet not, seen with a different significance. This was her path to the terrifyingly unknown, to Rose.

Pearl had been conflicted about following through with the engagement. What she was about to do was probably the most damning thing she had ever considered doing, and if she was caught, she would, no doubt, be shattered and Rose would be severely punished. There was a chance that she could weasel her way out of it—from the sound of it, Rose was a master at getting out of trouble—but it didn’t seem like something this gem would do, judging by their three encounters.

Leaving Pink Lace’s office was the easy part; Pink was traveling to an outpost within Homeworld’s orbit to discuss plans for the transfer of her soldiers to Earth. Tired of Pearl constant hovering, she opted to leave her behind, allowing Pearl to slip away through the relatively unused servants’ passage and into the street undetected. Now, all she had to do was make it to their meeting place unnoticed, and off to wherever Rose planned to take her.

She arrived to the dark alleyway, tensing at the sound of feet pounding on the ground. Her worst fears were being realized at the very moment. Oh, if only she had stayed put! As she was feeling her legs grow weak and her head lighter, a heavy hand rested on her back. Nearly fainting from fright, she spun around and came face-to-chest with Rose, who gripped her shoulders worriedly in an attempt to steady her.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Rose asked.

“I-um…” Embarrassment caused her mind to seize up, and she wanted to bolt at that very second, running all the way back to the safety of Pink Lace’s office. Her eyes began to well up with humiliated tears. How could she take part in some illicit activity—as it was certainly going to be—with this gem that seriously outranked her if she was reduced to a panicked mess at the sound of footsteps?

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Rose soothed, pulling Pearl into the alley and away from any curious bystanders. “Did I scare you?”

“M-maybe,” she croaked, shame burning her cheeks. “I heard running and I…I don’t know. I-I’m sorry.”

Rose chuckled lightly, not unkindly, and wiped away her tears. “It’s fine, dear, it’s okay.” And then, as if to explain, “I’m sorry that I scared you. I was having a bit of trouble getting away from the barracks and I didn’t want to leave you standing at this corner for too long. Oh, it’s okay.” She pulled Pearl into a hug, patting her back gently.

Sniffling, Pearl nodded against her chest. Taking a deep breath a deep breath and said, “well, now that that excitement is out of the way, shall we get going?”

“Are you sure?”

Pearl wanted desperately to say no, to ask Rose to escort her back to her rightful place, or better yet, to cease all contact with her before they took things too far. But there was a rebellious voice that urged her on, begging for companionship and freedom.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

And then they were off. Rose, seeming to sense Pearl’s unease, encircled her shoulders with her strong arms and held her close, guiding her along the dark, narrow walkways, towards the dreaded, the anticipated meeting that Rose had been keen to show her.

A gathering of rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
